


Somewhere, where skies are blue.

by fluffbird



Series: Post-Canon Spiritshipping Shenanigans [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: (well i mean the fic begins with judai getting on a train), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Chatting & Messaging, Dealing With Your Significant Other Not Being Near You, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Trans Johan, Trans Male Character, is there an actual tag for that? if so tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbird/pseuds/fluffbird
Summary: Just a little two-shot from Johan's POV, tying together "To Find a Home" and "You... Really like tank tops?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again, this time I decided to try writing from Johan's POV instead. As always, constructive criticism would be highly appreciated (as would all other kinds of comments!)

Although Judai was at his happiest when with Johan, his heart was that of a wanderer. Even though he loved unofficially living with Johan, after a while he started getting restless. After promising his boyfriend to visit often, Judai made the decision to once again go off exploring the world.

Johan had followed him to the train station, and waved after him the entire time as the train left the station, until it was nothing more than a black spot in the distance. Ruby, too, waved from it’s position on his shoulder. Even though he knew this meant he wouldn’t see Judai for a while, Johan was smiling as he lowered his arm and started walking toward the end of the platform. 

The train station in Johan’s hometown was fairly small, having four outside platforms and no real bridges, meaning you had to walk across the tracks to get to and from the platforms. It took only about five steps, but it was always the part of going to the station that Johan liked the least. Once, when he was eleven years old, he’d been on the verge of getting trapped behind the barriers that were meant to _protect_ people from getting run over, and the event had stayed in his mind since. As such, as soon as the barriers rose, he quickly rushed over to the safety of the other side.

For a moment, he just stood there in front of the train station. Judai had been with almost all the time for several months, and now that he wasn’t there the world felt very… quiet. He let out a puff of air, and watched the white fog created by his breath fade out into the air. By now, Ruby had disappeared back into his deck and left him standing alone. However, because it was already October and the air was getting rather cold, he decided to start walking home so as to not freeze to death in the winter weather.

He decided to take the slightly longer but more scenic route, walking first through the park by the station and then taking a turn to walk along the river that ran through his town. He walked by the river, past some unfinished apartment buildings and then past the city library, a huge and kinda weird-looking glass building. He then took a turn onto the narrow street where his apartment building was situated, and went home.

If the train station had felt quiet without Judai, his apartment was a void of solitude. He wasn’t sure if it was in a good or a bad way. As he stepped out of his shoes and hung up his coat, his eyes lingered on the spot where Judai’s shoes had stood this morning. He walked into his room, where the air mattress Judai had been sleeping on for the past few months was still set up. The blanket was in a messy pile and the pillow had somehow fallen off the bed, and Johan smiled as he remembered how Judai had frantically scrambled to get out of bed when he had realized how late he was going to be.

A slight ache in his chest area reminded him of the one good thing that came off of Judai not being here anymore - he wouldn’t have to work so hard to hide his… identity. He quickly shrugged off both his shirt and his binder, and discarded the binder onto the floor as he put his shirt back on.

With a deep sigh, Johan let himself fall backwards onto the air mattress and stared up at the ceiling. Ever since Judai had arrived, Johan had been wearing that thing way too much for his own good. He’d made sure to get up earlier than Judai in the morning, and when the two went to bed he would ask to change alone in his room and then make sure to keep his body hidden underneath the blanket until Judai had fallen asleep. He’d been binding far more than 8 hours a day, almost every day, for several weeks - maybe even a month - and it had taken it’s toll on him.

If Judai was going to come stay with him for long periods of time like this again, he’d have to tell him. He knew that. He didn’t want to deal with that thought right now though, so he firmly pushed it to the back of his mind.

After turning onto his side he gathered up the blanket and buried his face in it, breathing in what remained of Judai’s scent. If he closed his eyes, it almost felt like his boyfriend was still right there beside him, even though Johan knew he was long gone by now.

“Come back soon, Judai,” he mumbled into the blanket, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, but eventually his mind slipped away into the realm of dreams, where jokes and kisses and Judai’s laughter were waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Johan took the entire week after Judai left off from work. During the entire time he didn’t leave his apartment once, so that he could avoid wearing his binder and thus let his ribs recover. He only put it on once toward the end of the week, when he started running out of food and had to order takeout so he’d have something to eat.

After that week, his life mostly settled back into it’s usual routine, several weeks passing by in a blur. Wake up, eat, brush your teeth, if it’s a Tuesday or Thursday make your way to work, get home, talk to the spirits, find some way to fill your afternoon, sleep. Every now and then, he and Judai would chat online - Johan refused to text unless absolutely necessary, as he didn’t want to have to pay for the cost of international phone usage - and Judai would often send him pictures of the places he went and things he found. The latest image had been sent from Berlin during the celebrations of the 20th anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall, and was followed by an assurance that the fireworks looked even more amazing in real life.

_I’m sure they do_ , been the reply Johan had sent to that, _Although I doubt they look as amazing as you_.

Smiling at the memory, Johan let his focus return to his current activity: watching the finals of the national second grade Pro-Dueling league. Whoever won the duel would advance to the first league next year, which meant there was a large possibility Johan would be facing them, so he wanted to have at least a bit of a clue as to what kind of opponents he'd be facing. That, and while dueling was the best thing Johan knew, watching others do the same thing was a good second best source of entertainment.

The duel was tense, both duelists giving it their all. A tough-looking girl with flames tattooed down her arm and a dragon/warrior beatdown style deck was facing off against a tall but lanky boy with a card destruction trap deck. He was rooting for the girl.

Eventually, the girl managed to get around her opponent's traps with clever use of a spell card and some monster effects. She then landed a huge blow with one of her dragons, winning the duel. The crowd cheered, and so did Johan from his seat in front of the TV.

After the duel, he took a glance at his clock and realized it was already nine o'clock. Deciding to be a sensible person for once, he grabbed a quick snack then walked into his room, ready to go to bed. However, before he went to sleep, he decided to check his computer and found a Skype messages from Judai waiting for him.

_johan the coolest thing happened today you're not gonna believe it_

Johan frowned. The message had been sent less than two minutes ago, but he knew Judai was supposed to be somewhere in Southeast Asia by now, which meant it should be ridiculously late for him. 

_Judai?_ he typed into the chat, _Why are you online? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?_

_nah_ , came the response, _i decided i didn’t feel like going to malaysia right now after all. i think i’m gonna be going back to sweden for a while if that’s okay? i’ll probably be looking around the country more this time though, so i won’t be taking up all your time :)_

Judai was coming back. Shit. That meant he had to tell him, and soon too.

_That’s good_ , he said - not wanting Judai to think something was wrong, _I miss you <3_.

aw, i miss you too!! <3 responded Judai, but i really really have to tell you about what happened today! it was the coolest thing!

 _What happened?_ asked Johan.

_okay, so, you’re not going to believe this but i think i might have managed to like… teleport_ , said Judai, _i know it sounds ridiculous but it really happened! and it was quite a way too - one second i was in korea, the next i was on the top of the eiffel tower!! i figured out how it works too, although it does take quite a bit of energy. still, this means i could visit you at any time, isn’t that great? :D_

Johan didn’t doubt that Judai was telling the truth. Recently, Judai had been developing more and more supernatural abilities, likely as a result of his fusion with Yubel. However, the thought of Judai being able to visit him at any moment kind of scared Johan. Sure, he’d had no warning the first time and that had gone okay, but what if Judai just… teleported in on him? When he wasn’t wearing his binder, or something. Johan swallowed, knowing he’d have to tell Judai really fucking soon.

_That’s awesome!_ he said, still hiding his insecurity. _Although I have to go now. I’ll talk to you more some other time! <3_

_okay!! <3_

Johan was so fucked. What was he going to do?

…

Actually…

An idea came to mind, and he opened the skype window back up. 

_Actually_ , he typed, _Hey, Judai? I need to talk to you. Come over to my apartment as soon as possible, please._

After all, he did need to tell Judai eventually, and there's no time like the present. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, I included some references to Johan's hometown in my works - partially because it's easier for me and means less research, I'm having Johan live in my hometown of Halmstad, Sweden.


End file.
